Home Is Where The Heart Is: Sequel to Lucy's Angel
by Andimpink
Summary: Erik and Lucy are back, but this time they are in the modern world. During the time Lucy was gone, everybody believed she was dead after the incident with her father, but when she shows up, it all changes. Lucy wants to make amends with her father, but even that is harder than she thinks it to be. Sequel to Lucy's Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lucy and Erik are back! Enjoy, my wonderful readers.**

**Recap:**

_We crossed the street to where one of my old friends lived, although we hadn't talked in a long time, even before the incident with my father. I knocked on the door and realized too late that both Erik and I were still in the same attire we had on in his lair. Crap! The door opened and Lilly opened the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of me. "Lucy! It can't be you. You... you... you..." she said then passed out. Erik caught her before she fell and lifted her off the ground._

_ "Erik," I said._

_ "It's alright. I'll just put her inside." He walked inside and placed her in the couch, then returned to my side. "What was all that about?"_

_ "Everybody must think I'm dead..."_

**Chapter 1**

Erik and I cleaned up the house and got rid of all the alcohol my dad had stored. It took as a week, but when the work was done, I realized it was worth it. The house had returned to normal, like it had been before my mother died and my dad became a drinker. Many times I had nightmares about that night when my dad 'killed' me; each time, Erik would shake me awake and hold me to his chest while I cried. He was my rock amongst the pounding waves that were waked when we returned here. I love him more and more every day.

Both of us had decided it would be best to not go snooping around for my father until things calmed down. Now that things were, I was going to ask Erik to help me because I was technically dead. He was sitting in the living room watching some documentary about Africa. When I first introduced him to television, he thought it was a magic trick. I showed him the ropes to living in the modern world and he took to them like a fish to water. A smile lit up my face as he grinned back at me over his shoulder. "How long are you going to stand there watching me?"

"I don't know. Forever because I can't take my eyes off you." An idea came to mind. I picked up the TV remote and shut it off.

"I was watching that, Lucy. You just can't..." I smiled at him and grinned. "What are you thinking about, my dear? That look on your face has me concerned."

"Oh nothing. Nothing at. All." I walked over to the stereo and put in my '10 Things I Hate About You' CD and went to track 10. "Sit down, Erik. I've got something for you."

"I think I like where this is going." he smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you!"_

I finished singing and smiled while Erik clapped. "Brava, Brava, Bravissima. Though I'm not sure if I am still liking the music from this time period, it was amazing. You are amazing." Erik cupped my face with his hand and gently kissed me on the lips. _I love when he does that._ He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Erik, we need to talk about my father." Erik's hands clenched tightly. "I need to know if he is still alive."

"Lucy, he almost killed you and in this world, they say he killed you. Why do you still care about him?" Erik asked. "What makes him so important that even after he hurt you, you still want to run back to him?"

"He's my dad and the only family I have." I said gazing out the window. "If he's my only family, than that means I'm his only family too and I'm willing to try and forgive him for what he did, Erik. Before my mother died, he was a wonderful man. That wonderful man made some poor choices and I believe he has paid the price in full for what he did. You want to know what?"

"What?" Erik placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I am trying to see past what is on the outside to what is inside." I said as I placed my hands on Erik's chest. "Just like I learned to do with you. You never judge a book by its cover, love. It is what is on the inside that counts. Actions may speak louder than words, but sometimes actions are caused by bad choices that people may later come to regret." I looked into Erik's beautiful eyes.

"If this is really what you want, Lucy, I will help you. Whatever you need, you shall have at your fingertips, but if he is still living and dares to raise even a hand to you," Erik closed his eyes and his breathing labored as he tried to stay calm. "I will not hesitate to keep you away from him or, if need be, kill him. You mean too much to me; to lose you again would surely kill me."

**A/N: Eh, eh. Tell me what you think about this first chapter. I liked writing it. Reviews are like my blood; without it, I can not survive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for a taste of one of her nightmares.**

**Chapter 2**

_I stood in my bedroom. The room was absolutely destroyed. The curtains had been pulled off the rod, bed sheets were thrown on the floor, the picture frames that had hung on the wall were broken and the glass covered the floor. 'What happened here?' From my bedroom, I moved into the hallway and down the stairs. Each step I took seemed like I was only getting farther and farther away from the bottom. When I finally made it to the bottom, I looked around. There was an odd smell hanging in the air. It was different than what the house normally smelt like, but it was better than the intoxicating, nauseating scent of alcohol. The smell seemed to come from the kitchen. 'Maybe somebody is cooking something.'_

_ Something suddenly was off. This didn't feel like the house I lived in. Something was wrong for sure. I looked around to see if I could pinpoint it. Crying. Somebody was crying and they were in the kitchen. I took a few timid steps towards the direction of the weeping. Peeking my head around the corner, I found my father hunched over something. "Dad? What are you doing?" He didn't acknowledge me. "Dad, what is that? Dad? Daaaaddd?" After I looked closer, I noticed a red substance covering the floor. "You're bleeding! I'll go and get the first aid!" As I turned to leave, I heard him speak these words._

_ "What have I done? Lord, what have I done? I didn't mean to do this. Bring me back my little girl, please. Please..." he sobbed._

_ "Dad, I'm right here. Look at me. I'm right here." I said placing my hand on his shoulder, except my hand went right through him. 'What the heck!?' I stumbled forward a little bit and finally got a good view of what he was sobbing about. Lying on the ground, covered with blood, was me. How could it have been me when I was right here? The sight nearly made me gag. There was large, jagged gashes on my face. I had an X on each cheek. A single cut ran under my right eye and a zig-zag line was across my forehead. My hand flew to my mouth and I suppressed a scream._

_Suddenly, I felt something crawling on the skin on my face. I went scratch where it was and felt something disturbing. Pulling my hand away, I looked at my hand that was now covered in blood. Feeling my face more thoroughly, I found two X's on my cheeks. My hands were covered in blood and now the blood on my face dripped down my body, turning the white shirt I wore crimson. This time I couldn't help but scream. A ringing in my ears made me clench my head in agony. Then came the pain from the wounds. They burnt like touching a hot stove, but you couldn't remove your hand. My screaming continued and I eventually blacked out._

"Lucy, wake up! Wake up!" I sat up abruptly and hit my head on Erik's. Rubbing where we bumped brains, I began to cry. Erik sat up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shhhhh. It's over. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

"Erik... It was awful. So very awful." I sobbed. "I was outside my body and I saw myself laying on the kitchen floor with my face... my face cut up. The blood was everywhere. Then the wounds appeared on my own face and it hurt so badly. You weren't there. I felt so much pain." I gasped for air. "My dad was there. He... he was crying."

"I'm always here, Lucy. No matter what." Erik pressed his lips to the top of my head. We sat there for what seemed like forever. My crying soon subsided and we were still next to each other.

"Erik, I love you. Thank you so much." I said while I leaned back against his chest. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost, my dear." Erik chuckled and pressed another chaste kiss to my head. "I'm going to go and make breakfast. Are you going to be okay if I leave?"

"I think I will. I'll probably go and take a shower then be downstairs to eat." I replied. Erik nodded and left the room. _He is right. I would be hopelessly lost if he wasn't with me._

**A/N: I know, I know... short chapter. Don't hate on me! Review please!**


End file.
